


Sin Tin

by mrsbillyhargrove



Series: Harringrove fluff™ [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Still failing lit, love y'all so much, otp prompt, yall help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbillyhargrove/pseuds/mrsbillyhargrove
Summary: Person A: *stubs toe* AW FUCKperson b: *sips tea* someone needs to put a dime in the swear jarPerson A: *takes random can out of trash* well judging what YOU did in this can last night, someone needs to put five dollars in the Sin TinPerson B: *chokes on tea*





	Sin Tin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys you know the drill.
> 
> 1.Any essay writing tips, comment  
> 2.if you like it, leave kudos or comment  
> 3.if you don't like it, comment on what I can do better
> 
> I love all of you and just know IF YOU FEEL UNLOVED LET ME KNOW CAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OKAY COMMENT IF YOU FEEL UNLOVED AND I WILL REPLY WITH NICE THINGS LOVE YOU GUYS
> 
> enjoy

Steve was just minding his own business when his coffee table decided to move an inch to the left and make him stub his toe.

"AW FUCK!"

Billy looked up from his book and took a sip from his cup of tea.

"Looks like SOMEONE needs to put a dime in the swear jar."

Steve sighed and walked over to the trash can. He grabbed a random can that he saw Billy had some ~fun~ with last night.

"Well based on what you did with this can last night, you need to put five dollars in the Sin Tin."

Billy choked on his tea.


End file.
